


denial.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: The 100 [23]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Clarke teases Murphy for what he should know better for.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Series: The 100 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275407
Kudos: 15





	denial.

**Author's Note:**

> Clarke and Murphy isn't a ship I'm super into but I do like the elements of teasing here and some of the smut I've read is super good so here we have it!

"Oh, Murphy," she coos down at him as she pets the fringe away from his forehead and while she is equally torn over wanting to see the way his eyelids flicker from being pet so softly and loving the way that Murphy has been rendered completely blind with just the wrap of her scarf around his eyes, she is soaked by the fact that he is almost completely at her mercy. "You want me to ride you?" 

He nods enthusiastically, a desperate preen clawing up his throat and his arms begin to thrash at where the rope wraps them tightly to the steel bars of the headboard. He seems beyond words, at least for now, with her sunk all the way onto his dick and not moving while he squirms beneath her. She's wet, she knows and Clarke already knows how she'll deal with it - maybe get off of him and move up to straddle his head and tell him _clean me nicely,_ which Murphy will do eagerly and then smirk about when she holds him after - but it's fun to see this, the way she gets so wet by just him inside of her that some of her slick stains his stomach and the way he's so desperate for her, shaking and groaning to feel more of her. 

He might be mad later, Clarke knows but doesn't care. The most he'll be is a little bitchier than normal and maybe, if he's too far gone, he might cry a bit. She isn't going to let him cum. 

His voice is a hiccuping gasp, chest rising and falling desperately when he breathes and his hips do a small jerk up that makes her bite her lip to not make a noise. She is ready to scold him for the action but then his voice tumbles out of those bitten lips much softer than he usually would, "Please, Princess." 

She thinks about reconsidering if he should be allowed to cum. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can we tell I'm a little into bottom!Murphy? listen, i just think everyone should be allowed to fuck the twink lmao
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments and even prompts are great!


End file.
